


Coal Hunting

by Kejonida



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kejonida/pseuds/Kejonida
Summary: Fred and George go hunting for coal





	Coal Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> Short ficlet about Fred and George hunting for coal.

Fred and George Weasley were currently in a cave searching for a special ingredient to create their new prank idea. This time they were going to make a whoopie cushion that when sat on would cover the victim in black soot that wouldn’t come off for seventy-two hours. They could just imagine some kid pranking Filch or there old potions professor with one of these. If anything it would be an improvement to how they looked now.

“What about this piece of coal?” George asked as he held up a particularly big piece of coal. 

“No that one isn’t dark enough.” Fred said. “We need extremely black coal that will make the person look like a shadow.” 

With that they kept looking. They had already found ten good pieces of coal and their hands were black with dirt. After this they were going to burn the coal and turn it into ash and then they were going to multiply the ash pieces, but first they needed at least twenty pieces of really good coal. 

George enjoyed these hunts for prank products that he went on with his brother. It gave them time away from all that was happening in the world especially with Voldemort being back and all. Even though life right now was hard George knew that he could get through it as long as his brother was by his side.

After about two hours of hunting for coal the twins had finally found enough. They went back laughing at the fun students would have with their new pranking device.


End file.
